Lover's Time Leap
by Jawhawk Girl
Summary: Chris and Piper! 2 people fall for each other, but when one, or both, aren't completely truthful for why, it can cause ALOT of trouble. Please give it a try! Warning this IS a PiperChris fic! chap 3
1. Default Chapter

A/n- hey, this is my first story on my one of my favorite couples. Yes, I know they aren't really, but that is my thing. I have written a few stories, but never post them. It might be confusing at first because I never use the guys name but... I have faith yall aint that dumb. Anywho, check it out, see how ya like it, and please review.  
  
"I can't believe it is taking this long," he thought out loud. He sat down at P3 he needed a break. Sending them to fight every demon got old, and he should be back. All he needed was her. He was happy he was alive, and was temped to kill him, but knew them he himself would be dead to. If he brought back her, then he would be free, maybe even leave with a bit of respect from others. She had a high pricing until that damn demon killed her last year, well last year in his time.   
  
He got up and walked around until he noticed a spring of blue lights. Leo. Damn.   
  
"What are you doing?" Leo asked him.  
  
"What business of it is your?"   
  
"All of my business," he said, snidding.   
  
"Well I was resting, because I am tired. I'll remember next time to report when I will lay down," he sneered pasting Leo.  
  
"Hold it, I still want to talk to you," Leo said, pushing him back a little.  
  
"What?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Okay, I am trusting you with one of the most important thing in my life, you better not back stab me," glaring him down.  
  
"Wyatt? I wouldn't, I couldn't hurt him," he stammered.  
  
"No Piper," Leo said, almost ashamed.  
  
"You two aren't together, or did you not get that from her?" Chris asked.  
  
"Shut it!" Leo yelled. He cool down and started again. "She has been through enough, she doesn't need you to make it worse."  
  
"Whatever," he said, orbing out. He orbed into the living room of the manor.  
  
Piper was there with Wyatt. "Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"What, another demon?" she half joked.  
  
"Actually, just wanted to talk, you seem kind of low," he said, sitting down.  
  
"Well, I have been out of it lately. Guess I haven't had the time to you know..." Piper didn't finish.  
  
"So are your sisters around?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, Jason is in town and Paige is at temp jobs all day," Piper said, looking down at Wyatt.  
  
"Well, if you want we could do something, I mean that new movie with Gear looks good," Chris said.  
  
Piper smiled, "That does sound like fun, I'll summon the nanny and we'll leave," she said getting up.  
  
"Great," Piper said, smiling.   
  
That night they went to the movies and then decided to grab a hamburger to eat and went to a local park. They sat there talking and laughing, something they both needed.  
  
"And Prue came running down the stairs, hair soapy and a thin towel wrapped around her yelling, while Kyle and I were in the middle of making out. It was so embarrassing," Piper recalled, while he was laughing so hard. Piper looked down at her watch and told him that it was time they should be heading back home.  
  
He hugged her and they orbed back to the manor.  
  
When they got home she went straight to bed, hoping no one knew anything. Her mind kept wondering to Chris. She couldn't like him, no, just friends. Of course, that was it. She drifted off to sleep after about one hour.  
  
He watched her, falling in love all over. He had been watching them and he needed her. But she had such a good time with him.  
  
He was almost there. All he had to do was get her. Tomorrow. He could make sure Paige and Phoebe are out. Then it would be as simple as can be.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Well review! 


	2. He'll Bound

A/n: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. You all rock! By the way, Jaw Hawks ROCK, wildcat fan... *cough* wAnNaBpIpEr. Also, if you are a big Piper and Leo fan, this isn't for you. I am saying this because I don't want to have to have "I don't like it becuz me a Piper Leo fan" If you are a P/L person, and ya do like the story, great. Well enjoy the story.  
  
BTW: there is "foul language" in this. If you don't like "foul language" then please in your mind put a "beep" where there is "foul language". Thanks!  
  
Piper woke up after a great night of sleep. Though it had only been 2 hours, she felt like it had been 10. She got up and ran in a warm shower. She couldn't figure out why she was in such a great mood.   
  
After blow drying her hair and dressing in a white tank top with a dark red over shirt and some fade away flare jeans, she went down stairs to find the rest of the house empty. She got some coffee mix from a cabinet and started a pot. Then she grab 3 eggs from the fridge and the skillet and started cooking. She was flipping the eggs when she noticed some one orb in behind her. Chris, that was the reason she was so happy this morning. She turned around and found Leo instead.   
  
"Hey," he said with a smile. "Smells great."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"I wanted to see if Wyatt was here," he quickly lied.  
  
"I know you can sense him," she eyed him.  
  
"Piper you don't want to do this," he said, as she turned back to her eggs.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Chris..." he said.   
  
Piper turned around and slapped him. She couldn't believe him. He was spying on her!   
  
"Get you ass out of here and don't you ever think of spying on me again!" she screamed. He looked at her hurt and orbed out.   
  
"What was that about?" she saw Phoebe at the stairs.  
  
"Nothing..." Piper said, about in tears.   
  
"Honey..." Phoebe said, trying to hug Piper, but she backed up.   
  
"I'm going to the club, hopefully it will get my mind off everything..." Piper said.  
  
"Okay..." Phoebe said, "I will be at the office and Paige has another temp. All day."   
  
Piper noticed smoke, and looked at her burnt eggs.   
  
"Damn it," she mumbled. She grabbed her keys and was about to get a cup of coffee, but noticed she never plugged in the machine. "Guess I am going to star bucks..." Piper said, leaving.   
  
About three hours later she was at P3. The only one there was her bartender.  
  
"Hey," she said, setting her cup and purse down.   
  
"Hey," he said, a little weird.  
  
Piper looked around and headed to her office. She unlocked the door and went in to start the computer. She quickly got up to get her stuff. As she walked out, she noticed the bartender kept and eye on her the whole way. She looked at him and he looked away for a second before speaking up. "Piper we can't pretend as if nothing happened," he said. She looked at him confused.   
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, scared a little.  
  
"I still like you."   
  
"Huh?" she said. He went up to her and was about to kiss her when she quickly froze him. She had no idea what was up with him. She remembered Phoebe saying he was checking her out but that was about 2 weeks ago. She backed away and unfroze him.   
  
"Um... I think you should take the day off," she said to him.   
  
"But Piper... we... I..." he started. He looked at her with disguis, "I can't believe you! You bitch," he yelled.  
  
"Agh..." she was about to go all out yelling on him when he cut her off.  
  
"You are a tramp you know, almost sleep with a guy and then pretend nothing happened!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Then getting mad at me for thinking there was something!" He then stormed out.   
  
"What the hell?" she asked to no one.  
  
"Hey," she heard a voice say. Chris.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said, truthfully.  
  
"Well it is almost lunch time, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere," he asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure," she replied, "let me get my purse."  
  
Chris orbed them out to an old Chinese style building. "What are we doing here?"  
  
She notices Chris mumble something and saw a portal open. She completely freaked.  
  
"Piper, I know you just met me, but this is important you trust me," he said.   
  
"Huh, why should I trust you?"   
  
"Because truthfully Piper, you have know choice,' he said. He grabbed her and pulled her through the portal.   
  
They reappeared in the same building; just it was fixed up and looked like an apartment. Piper quickly tried to pull away, but had no luck.  
  
"Piper, what about last night. I know you felt something," he tried.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't! It was all a plan, wasn't it?" Piper asked.   
  
"No, I could have just grabbed you and ran if I wanted, but I didn't," he said. "Okay, I have to do something real quick. Please, it is to dangerous to leave and I really don't want to go back into the past again."  
  
Chris orbed out and Piper looked around. She couldn't find much, a TV and a couch in one corner, a kitchen in another, and two doors. She looked for a phone and called the manor. She got a "sorry, but the number you have dial is disconnected" message. "Damn it!" She looked out a small window and saw what looked like the bad part of San Francisco. She decided Chris was right, and some reason she did deep down trust him. She went into one of the rooms and laid down on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
"She is safe for now," he said.  
  
"Good, I can't believe I got her! Bring her to me tomorrow. You will be allowed to have her, but remember, she is still my mom."  
  
&&&&&  
  
Okay, enough for now. Sorry if ya don't like it! But please r/r 


	3. Like father, like son

A/n- short, I know, but it is better than nothing, right? Btw, thanks for everyone who review! You two rock! I love Chris and Piper fans. *hugs both of them* okay, to close…. *backs away slowly* 

Piper waited in the room. She had lost track of time. An hour might have past, maybe two, maybe even a day, but she wasn't sure. She was reading some books Chris had. Most were old looking books, but when she looked at some, they really weren't. As she heard a noise outside the room and sat down _Tuesday with Morrie. She got up and went outside. _

"Ah!" Chris yelled upon Piper opening the door.

"Jumpy?" Piper asked, smiling. She didn't have any idea why she wasn't scared out of her mind, but for some reason, found no reason to. 

"Yeah, sorry. Um… Piper, we need to talk. It is about why you are here," he said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay," she said, eyeing him. She sat down on the other side of the couch, but put her feet up to face him. 

"Well, I was sent to the future to save you, by Matthew. He told me to keep you save, because you are actually dead right now," Chris said. 

"One, who is Matthew, and two, how did you know me living wasn't going to affected your future?" Piper asked, hugging her knees. 

"One, he wants to tell you and two, I brought you back to my future, knowing I am not saving you because in about 2 days in your timing you will be dead," Chris said.

"Huh? What… how?" Piper asked eyes wide open. Her mind wondered to Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige would have to raise him, without a mother or father. 

"That isn't important. Just a side notes for you, Matthew is a bit tempered, and has a thing against you, but he is wants to see you, and has been waiting forever to. He is also one of the most powerful beings, so don't piss him off, he takes a bit after his father," Chris said, standing up, putting his hand in his back pocket. 

Piper was bewilder but stayed quiet. 

"He wants to see you in about a half hour. There is some more proper close in the bedroom closet," Chris said. Piper noticed how different Chris was. He seem more confident and self assured. She quietly went back to the bedroom and saw some tight jeans and a red halter top. It looked like something Phoebe would wear. She rolled her eyes as she put it on, each bit of cloth forming around her body tightly. 

She walked out and looked at Chris. He wouldn't take his eyes off her for a second. She followed his eyes and waved her hands in front of her chest. "Yeah, up here," she said. 

He laughed it off and then held out his hand and said, "Come on." She grabbed it and they orbed out. 

&^&^&^&^&^&

They orbed in a large room, lighted by candles. 

She noticed a man standing between two larger men. They stopped talking and looked at Chris and Piper. 

"Hello… mom."

Please review! 


End file.
